


Hotel Ceiling Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Johnlock Playlist [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover, Don't copy to another site, Fan Recording, Fan Soundtracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: This is my cover of Rixton's song "Hotel Ceiling" which inspired my story "Home"





	Hotel Ceiling Recording

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made my recording for this fic. My hopes are that I can do this with every story I add to this collection. I will also record the song that inspired it. I hope you guys enjoy!

I can see it coming round full circle my friend.  
On the TV they said they had reported you dead.  
It was my fault 'cause I could've sworn that you said,  
It was easy to find another for your bed.  
  
How does it feel to leave me this way,  
When all that you have's been lost in a day?  
Everyone knows, but not what to say.  
I've been wonderin' now.  
  
I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,  
Drinking everything I've found this evening,  
Tryna hold onto the sweetest feeling,  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely.  
Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this.  
Tryna hold onto the sweetest feeling,  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now.  
  
When my eyes open, morning pulls me into the view,  
No  
I guess I'm only acting in the way that you do.  
Just being alone, no.  
Only time tells me more than I hoped,  
All that I know is I'll be fine in a fortnight,  
And lo and behold,  
I knew I shouldn't've let you go.  
  
I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,  
Drinking everything I've found this evening,  
Tryna hold onto the sweetest feeling,  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely.  
Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this.  
Tryna hold onto the sweetest feeling,  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now.  
  
I can see it coming round full circle, my friend.  
On the TV they said they had reported you dead.


End file.
